


Putting it all together

by KristiLynn



Series: 2016 Nanowrimo short stories [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Between Seasons/Series, Gen, Hangover, Male-Female Friendship, agent carter lives on, inspirational sunday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Peggy and Howard wake up and have to piece together what happened the night before





	

Peggy woke up with her mouth feeling drier than it had ever felt before. It felt like her tongue was covered in cactus needles and all she wanted was a glass of water. She rolled over to get up and came face to face to Howard drooling into the mattress. 

Peggy wasn’t sure how she had ended up in bed with Howard and as she looked around the room she realized that she wasn’t sure how they had ended up in this bedroom either.

“Wake up,” she whispered nudging Howard.

Howard jolted up in bed. “What?” he asked looking around. “What’s wrong?”

“Quiet,” she hissed.

“Peggy?” Howard rubbed a hand over his face. “What are you doing here?” He took a look around the room. “Where is here?”

“I was hoping you knew the answer to that. Last I remember we were with Dum Dum at that bar around the corner.”

“Right, the one with the dancer.”

“Dancer?” 

“A blonde, beautiful. She’s in town auditioning for the Rockettes.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Of course you’d remember a girl.” 

“No, don’t you remember? Dum Dum wanted to call it a night so I drug you to this jazz club that the she was going to meet some of her dancer friends at. We must have left with them.”

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door in the other room followed by a man calling out “Police! We have to go!” 

Peggy jumped out of bed and began searching for her shoes. “Remind me again, why do I hang out with you?” She growled. 

“Because it keeps you on your toes.” Howard pulled the shoes out from under the bed. “I got them.” 

Peggy opened the window and stepped out onto the fire escape. “If we get arrested this is all your fault.”

“This is not my fault,” He corrected her. “If anything it’s your fault for letting us leave with her. You know I have a weakness for thighs.” 

Peggy sighed and began her way down the fire escape. “Just come on or I’m leaving without me.” 

“You’d never leave without me.” Howard watched as Peggy hurried down. “Right?” He started after her. “Peg!”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this prompt](https://agentcarterliveson.tumblr.com/post/146157360350/inspirational-sunday#notes). This was a writing excercise where I had 30 minutes to write and couldn't use the word said.


End file.
